Ghost In The Shell Dark Entity
by BehindInfinity
Summary: During a rescue operation to save hostages from a group of terrorists, Togusa is captured, unaware by the rest of Section 9 until it was too late. [rest of the details inside]
1. A Crisis Commense

**Dark Entity**

**Summary:** During a rescue operation to save hostages from a group of terrorists, Togusa is captured, unaware by the rest of Section 9 until it was too late. The group brainwashes the ex-cop with a virus called Dark Entity, which was used on most of them too, and Togusa is being used for assassinations of high-profiled government officials. The Major and Section 9 have to save him before it's too late, and time is on the essence.

**Rating:** M for violence and language.

**A/N:** Ghost in The Shell and all characters belongs to Masamune Shirow, unless stated otherwise. Just borrowing them for this fiction because I enjoy the anime. No profits have or will be made, and was only written for entertainment purposes only, and plus, I love writing. Togusa's one of my favourites from the series because for one, he's more vulnerable at being killed on the job – not that there's anything wrong with it, and two, he's a cool character Next to Batou and the Major. Anyway, enjoy this GiTS fic as much as you want. If you like, I'll continue it...actually, I'll continue it anyway. Feedback though, is appreciated.

**ONE: A CRISIS COMMENSE**

Togusa quietly sat watching his two children as they played in the backyard with the other kids from the street they lived on, while he relaxed on a step of the porch. He smiled thoughtfully while the children played hide-and-seek, and he remembered the games he played when he was their age. The afternoon was hot and humid, but not as bad as yesterday; nonetheless, he was enjoying being home with his family even though he was given four days off due to being injured during a scuffle with a criminal a couple of days ago. At that moment, he wished he didn't do anything stupid that day, but he needed the break from his job after all.

He leaned back against the top of the cement porch, and watched as the clouds slowly blew across the sky. Closing his eyes, he felt the long-awaited comfortable breeze swirl around him. He let out a sigh of relief, and wished the wind could continue during this hot, summer day.

Togusa's wife, Kuniko, opened the sliding door, and then carefully walked out of the house; balancing a tray of cold drinks for the kids, and two larger glasses for the two of them. Kuniko smiled at him when he opened his eyes, and moved out of her way so she could get down. He watched her set the tray on a shaded picnic table, and then picked up their glasses of iced tea. She called out to the kids for them to get their drinks whenever they feel thirsty, and returned over to Togusa.

"Here you are," said Kuniko, handing him his glass of tea.

Togusa smiled. "Thanks, hun," He took it from her, and drank some of it before setting it down beside him. He sighed happily, and then wrapped his arms around his wife when she sat in front of him on the last step. He rested his chin at the base of her neck, and breathed in her scent. "Mmm, Kuniko..."

Kuniko blushed and giggled. "Not in front of the kids," She closed her eyes and leaned against him when he mumbled something to her in her ear. "You only have two more days freely with us left, right?"

There was a long pause between them. They never have anymore true free time with each other since he started working with Section 9, but the family needed it. The only time he can spend some time with his wife is at night, not like there's anything wrong with that, but it's the time when they're both tired. Togusa wished the time now was slow, and not moving so quickly. Maybe they should've went away somewhere...

Togusa breathed in a sigh, resting his chin on her shoulder, and kept his eyes focused on the ground somewhere."Yeah," he responded. "It really feels like it went by too fast to my liking."

"And mine," Kuniko whispered, "I do know that our children feel the same." She tilted her head back to look at him, and studied his sad expression on his face. When he fixed his eyes on hers, she then inquired, "What's on your mind for the last two days before going back to work?"

"These two days were to spend time with the kids," he mentioned and went on, "Though, the last two days, I wouldn't mind spending more quality time with you." Togusa held her tighter in his arms. "What do you say, we drop off the kids at your parents house, and then go somewhere for the last couple of days?"

She smiled warmly and nodded, and he lowered his head to nimble on her neck, which prompted the children to let out disgusted sounds when they were looking their way.

"Eww! Why do adults have to do that for?" One child commented to their daughter, Tamiko. "Your parents should get a room or something."

Tamiko turned red in embarrassment before sticking her tongue out at the boy. "You shut-up, Sasake-chan!"

"No," the boy protested, "Why don't you?" He crossed his arms, and pouted silently while the other children laughed.

"It's my birthday today, so I can do whatever I want," replied Tamiko.

"Well, when my birthday comes up, I can do whatever I want too,"

Togusa and Kuniko stopped what they were doing, and gazed at the kids in amusement.

"Hey," Togusa interrupted them. "If you all be good, then you can have some cake here in a few minutes."

Sasake quieted, and sat down with an innocent look on his face. "I'm being good," The children let out a round of giggles.

Togusa sighed. "Kids..." he muttered with a smile.

"I'll go and and get the cake, hun," Tamiko stood. He stood with her, and gave her another kiss before helping her up the steps.

Togusa turned back to the kids, and noticed that his three-year-old son was sitting on the grass with his back turned, and his little hands clutching his bare foot. The other kids didn't seem to know that anything was wrong with him.

"Koan," Togusa called his son's name, and waited for him to turn around. Koan didn't respond, and his father walked briskly over to his son, and knelt next to him. "What's wrong, little guy?" He asked mildly.

Koan looked up with tears in his eyes. "Daddy, a bug hurt me," He showed Togusa his foot where a red spot formed at the heel. "It hurts..."

Koan started to cry louder while his dad leaned down to see what stung or bit him, but didn't find anything. His son reached out to him, and Togusa picked him up in his arms and soothed him as he carried him back toward the house. The kids watched, wondering what happened, and talked quietly amongst themselves.

Kuniko looked up in surprise from the table where she was starting to light the candles of Tamiko's birthday cake. "What happened?" She quickly asked with concern in her voice.

Togusa stopped in the doorway that connected the kitchen from the living room, and turned to her. "He either was bit or stung on the bottom of his right foot," he rubbed Koan's back to try to calm his son down. "He'll be okay once I put some medicine on it." He added reassuringly. "Go ahead, and bring the cake out there. We'll be back out once he's okay. Alright?"

Kuniko bowed. "Okay."

Togusa went upstairs to the bathroom, and carefully sat his sobbing son on the counter of the sink to look for the first-aid kit in the closet.

"It hurts, daddy..." Koan murmured. His crying slowly came to an end when he watched his dad come back with a box of medicine and bandages, and laid it across the sink from him.

"It's alright, Koan," Togusa gently brushed his son's hair back, and wiped the tears from the boy's flushed cheeks. He smiled when his son looked up, and tried to give him a smile. He carefully grabbed his son by the ankle, and lifted up his leg to look at the bug bite, but it looked more like he was stung. "You were stung by something, like a bee." With his free hand, he grabbed a bottle of ammonia for insect bites and stings, and unscrewed the cap.

"I hate bees," Koan frowned.

Togusa patted the area where his son was stung on the foot, and Koan let out a giggle, and then a hurtful look when the medicine started to burn.

"If it burns, then that means the medicine is doing it's job," whispered Togusa after reading the look on Koan's face.

"Like how you do your job, daddy?" asked Koan.

His father smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

Koan giggled, smiling from ear to ear, and his dad finished cleaning the bee sting, and covered it up with a bandage.

Togusa opened his arms. "Lets go back outside, tiger,"

Koan jumped to his feet. "Rwar!" He exclaimed, launching himself at Togusa. Togusa ignored the shot of pain in his rib where his son's knee made contact with, but held the gunt back. The ex-cop hugged his son, and carried him back down the staircase.

Togusa instinctively looked toward the front door, which was open except for the storm door. Standing outside was the Major and Batou. He gave them a questioning and surprised expression when he opened the door, and stepped out.

"Major, Batou," he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Batou didn't answer, but Major Kusanagi did. "You were in autistic mode, so we had to come over to your house to contact you."

"Uhh, yeah," Togusa wondered what was up. The Major's voice sounded urgent. "Did something happen?" His son struggled in his arms, and looked at the Major and Batou, but then hid his face in his father's neck shyly.

"Just now, yeah," Batou chimed in seriously.

"A group of terrorists has attacked a building in New Tokyo, and they gained hostages in the raid," explained Kusanagi, "They say they have a dirty bomb and are willing to use it, and the police need our help."

"That's not surprising," muttered Togusa about the police needing them.

"We need everyone from Section 9 to help in taking them out and saving the hostages," Major continued. "We would have called you by phone, but we were already in the area investigating a small case that the police can actually handle themselves."

Togusa looked away, and closed his eyes. "Damn it..." He whispered under his breath, but not loud enough for anyone, like his child to hear. He didn't want to go, especially now. "Of all days," he paused, glaring at them, but not coldly as it would appear to be. "Right now?"

"Yes," Major grimly answered.

"Fine," muttered Togusa. "I'll be back out..."

"Where you going, daddy?" Koan asked curiously, but his dad didn't answer him when he opened the storm door to go back inside. "Daddy?"

* * *

"_Togusa."_ A voice inside his head said, which belonged to Kusanagi.

Togusa blinked, and looked down to see a Seburo MN-23 Assault Rifle held firmly in his hands. He glanced around the back of the dropship at the others who were sitting and waiting around quietly. That's right, he forgot that Major ordered him to come with her and Batou back to Section 9 HQ for more of a briefing about the terrorists who are holding hostages, and have a damn dirty bomb with them. He gazed over to the Major, who stared at him from across the dropship they were flying in.

"_Major?"_ Togusa finally replied through the mind-link.

"_Are you all right?" _she questioned. _"For a moment there, you seemed to have blanked out when I was asking you a question...well?"_

Togusa looked a little bewildered, but responded promptly. _"I'm okay, just...you know...anyway. Yeah, sure. I don't mind it."_ He leaned back, and sighed. He then grimaced slightly from the mild pain in his injured rib area. _"I'm sorry, Major. I was just thinking about stuff, that's all." _The man added as an afterthought.

"_Okay," _she replied, and then ordered, _"Think about whatever was on your mind later because we have better things to worry about now."_

Togusa nodded slightly. _"Yes, ma'am..."_ He responded before closing the private-link off. He was worried his injured ribs would effect him tonight, and would get in the way of things. He certainly wished they didn't bother coming over to pick him up.

Batou studied Togusa for a moment, and turned to Kusanagi.

"_Are you sure it was a good idea to bring him along?"_ he asked. _"Personally, he still looks like shit, and might slow us down when we get into the building and start fighting the terrorists."_ Batou paused. _"Togusa even knows that."_

"_No, he won't,"_ Kusanagi simply said, _"Togusa's coming with us. I thought we already went over this before picking him up."_

_"I know, but -"_ Batou started to protest, but she cut him off.

"_If he can still be useful for covering us during a gun fight, and follow orders,"_ she looked at Batou. _"then I'm okay_ _with him being here."_

"_Damn it, fine," _he replied, folding his arms in front of his chest. _"You certainly do have a lot of faith in that kid. He better keep up with us then, and not complain to me or you about how much his ribs ache while we are in there." _He sighed, looking at Togusa again with a slight worry over his face._ "Because if we get into a tight spot with these unknown-number of terrorists thugs, he might have to cover his own ass."_

The Major smiled. _"Are you worried about him, Batou?"_

"_Me? Worried about that wuss?"_ he asked in a sarcastic surprise, and let out a short chuckle. _"Never in a million years." _He noticed the depressed, painful expression on Togusa's face while the ex-cop stared at the assault rifle in his hands.

"_Gee...can the kid make himself look like shit anymore?"_ Batou quickly added, _"Not that I care or anything, Major."_

"Batou, save it..." Motoko whispered this time through clench teeth instead of speaking through the mind-link.

Batou only smiled, and turned away. His Tachikoma glanced over at Togusa, and then took two steps toward him.

The curious blue Tachikoma made a little, "Oooh?" sound, and Togusa – without looking up – muttered under his breath, but he clearly looked annoyed at the machine being nosy.

"I'm fine," and then his words were followed by, "Go bother someone else."

The Tachikoma moved up a little on its legs in surprise, and turned back to the other Tachikoma they bought along with them.

It whispered, "He's grouchy."

"I wonder why Togusa-kun is so grouchy?"

"Maybe he's grouchy because of the Major making him use the assault rifle instead of his handgun he always carries around."

"Maybe..."

"Oh, shut up..." mumbled Togusa to the Tachikomas before Ishikawa's voice called out from the co-pilot seat. Beside him, Borma was piloting the dropship, and flew quicker toward a building that they were going to land on soon.

_"We'll be landing from across the building controlled by the terrorists in about two minutes."_

"All right," Motoko stood, and headed over to the open hatch, and held onto a handle bar while she looked out over the city. She switched over to mind-link, and told everyone in the plane the plans. _"Listen up. Once we arrive, Batou and Togusa will come with me. Pazu and Saito will go with the other Tachikoma, while Borma and Ishikawa will stay here to monitor the situation, and come in as backup if needed. Understood?"_

"_Roger." "Yes, ma'am." "Okay." _Responded most of them, while a few nodded in silence as they shouldered their weapons.

The Major looked over her shoulder, and looked directly to Togusa. Togusa had his eyes shut and an arm pressed over his torso protectively. He looked no different tonight than what he looked like after the night when he was in the scuffle with the criminal who could've shot and killed the young Section 9 member if they didn't show up in time. He can be foolish sometimes, but he also can be courageous in the most dangerous situations. He has done plenty of those stunts already. Although, she didn't show it, it pained her too see him like this. She knew he was also pissed about going, and he tried to get out of being called to work earlier than expected during the ride at headquarters with Batou. What an argument, she sighed. Yet, he still came after all because they needed him.

She looked away from him, and gazed out over the lighted buildings of the dark sky of night. '_I trust you, Togusa.'_ Motoko thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, that's the end of chapter one. I'm currently in the process of writing chapter two. If there's any questions/comments/whatever, please don't hesitate. P 


	2. Impend

**Dark Entity**

**Two: Impend**

The dropship descended slowly toward the landing pad of the building they will be using until the situation was finished. Kusanagi and Batou jumped down before the plane landed, and the rest of the members who were sitting in the back walked down a ramp, and the two Tachikomas quickly rolled down afterwards once Borma landed it.

After several moments, everyone gathered around near the edge of the building, except for Borma and Ishikawa, who stayed back in the cockpit of the plane to monitor everything that's been going on. All eyes were on the other building while Saito strapped the assault rifle he was carrying, and grabbed for his sniper gun. After setting his sniper gun up, he peered through the night-vision scope to see where the terrorists and the hostages were.

"Saito, do you see anything?" The Major inquired.

Togusa peered down to the street below to see that the police were evacuating the stand-byers away from the building, while more armoured officers were gathering quickly near the seized building.

"Nothing, Major," Saito replied, "All the window blinds on the three floors located in the middle of the building are down."

"_Major,"_ interrupted Ishikawa. He scanned through the security cameras when he hacked into the server, and looked on as he continued to tell her his find. _"There seems to be about fifty terrorists in all, and I'm currently searching for who the leader is. I'll let you know as soon as possible."_

"_While you're at it,"_ Major responded to Ishikawa, _"Make sure you find if there's more than one leader in that group."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

Major Kusanagi turned her attention back to Saito, who continued to look through his scope, but this time he searched the roof to see if there were any terrorists hiding there.

"You were right, Saito," She told him. "Our friends are on those floors." Motoko smirked a little, thinking on how the terrorists don't know what they'll be going up against here shortly. Although, she knew better not to think any less of them since terrorists can be unpredictable in nature; especially unknown ones they never heard about yet.

"Batou," Batou turned, and she went on, "You take the Tachikoma across the street, and Togusa and I will ride the elevator down. We'll meet you there in the alley."

Batou nodded, and quickly climbed into the cockpit of his Tachikoma's abdomen. "Lets go..." He said happily to the machine.

"Right!" The Tachikoma replied with a raise of its arm, and activated its optical camouflage, and then launched itself into the air halfway across. Next, it shot it's adhesive string to the building beside the terrorist-seized one, and glided toward it.

"Come with me, Togusa," Major ordered. She turned and ran toward the elevator with Togusa close behind. She stopped at the closed doors, and pressed the down button before turning to face him. "I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but now that we're out of hearing range," She quickly explained while waiting for the elevator to arrive. "If your injuries start to impair you in anyway, tell me, and I will pull you out."

"Is that a recommendation or an order, Major?" asked Togusa. He watched her glare at him for a moment, and then turned her back to him. He blinked, and breathed in a deep breath. "I didn't want to go and you know that, but it wasn't like I had any choice in the matter. You and the Chief made the choice for me, remember?"

A "ding" sounded when the elevator finally arrived at the roof, and the metal doors slid apart. Motoko slipped inside without a word, pressed a button when Togusa stepped into the elevator, and the two silently watched the doors closed.

Inside the box, the elevator stalled for at least a couple of seconds before launching downward toward the lobby where they were headed to. Togusa stared, seemingly in a daze at the flashing numbers as they lit up one-by-one. He looked like he was ignoring the Major, but he was merely waiting for an answer. Any answer. He didn't care really. He didn't care if she pulled him out right now. Again, it wasn't like he had any choice at the moment. He tilted his head up, and looked up at the skylight of the elevator.

'Shit he thought.

Motoko, on the other hand, kept her glaring eyes on the buttons of each floor. She silently cursed herself, wondering if her idea to the Chief to bring Togusa along wasn't exactly a good idea. She shifted her gaze at the man. "Is something else bothering you?" The Major suddenly asked.

Togusa didn't look at her, but answered anyway. "Other than being pissed off in making me come onto this hellhole of an assignment? Causing me to miss the rest of my daughter's birthday? Causing me to apologize to my wife because Section 9 wanted me back ASAP?" He thought out loud, and shrugged his shoulders. "No."

She sighed quietly, and shook her head. "Whatever drugs that doctor gave you for the pain, maybe it's time for you to lay off of them."

Togusa's eyebrows narrowed, and he looked over at her. " What?"

"You're not yourself, Togusa," Motoko mentioned. "I haven't seen you like this, and it has me a little worried." She then added, " Maybe your injuries won't be the one to impair you, but your judgment will."

"Damn it, I'm fine," muttered Togusa. Although, his voice betrayed him as he tried to hide the fact that he was unsure of himself. "Honestly, Major, you..."

The Major frowned, grabbing his arm to turn him around, and before Togusa could react, she quickly pressed her hand against his chest, and shoved him hard with his back against the wall. He gasped in surprise, and stared wide-eyed as he grabbed her forearm with both hands, and stopped struggling when she spoke. Her voice was colder and more serious than usual.

"Listen to me, and you better listen to me now," she warned. "You either wake up quickly, or I'll bring your ass back to the roof by force." Kusanagi then repeated what she said earlier, "As I said before...if your injuries – or judgment – starts to impair you, _you will_ tell me right away. That _is_ a direct order from your superior officer, Togusa."

Togusa lowered his head after her words struck deep into his brain. His arms collapsed weakly to his sides when he let go of her arm, and then he nodded silently to answer her question. He watched as her hand lifted away from him, and she moved back to her place in the elevator.

"I'm sorry," whispered Togusa to Kusanagi. He stood away from the wall, and composed himself, but didn't look at her.

The Major glanced at him. "I'm not doing this because I want to, but because I care about my team members," she told him. "So, the least you could do is to understand that."

In the building, the leader of the unknown terrorist group sat rigid in a large business chair. He was repeatedly tapping a pen against the glossy top of the table in a large meeting room. At the corner of the room by the window behind him, was the body of the dead head official with part of his cyborg face blown off just above his bottom jaw.

Sitting in the seats around the rectangular table were twelve frightened hostages of the floor they were from. They were tied to their chairs, and their mouths taped tightly shut, except for one hostage.

"Now," The leader, who they called Ryusaki, finally spoke after a long pause of staring coldly to each employee. "Since your friend is dead because of his stupidity of calling the cops, we can continue." He asked with a smirk, "What do you say?" He glared at the young man who didn't have his mouth taped. "Well? I'm asking you a question, and you better respond..." The man dropped the pen for his small machine gun (SMG), and pointed it at the young man.

The young man, Kurosawa tensed up, and answered as calmly as he could, "Y-yes, s-sir," His voice stammered. The room interrupted with a fit of laughter from the terrorists, and Kurosawa silently wished he was elsewhere at another job.

Ryusaki laughed as he stood up. "I don't see why you idiots are scared," he said to the hostages. "If our demands aren't met real soon, then this whole area will be part of history, and you should cherish that thought while you still live."

Kurosawa stared at his reflection in the glossy finished wood of the table. Ryusaki explained that his older brother used to work here, and that he was hacking into their computer system "in the name of justice". Although, Mr. Akio, the man who the leader shot and killed, called the police on his brother, and sent him to prison. All of this happened nine years ago before he and a few other employees sitting in this room were even hired.

He frowned somewhat, wondering why it was taking the police a long time to help them. _'Why were they not doing anything to help us yet? Why is it taking so damn long?'_' He thought. His life, and his co-workers' lives were at stake; this whole area was at stake. He glanced down at the floor next to Ryusaki where the briefcase with the bomb the leader opened to show them was._ 'Dear God, help us all...'_

He jumped at the sudden noise of Ryusaki's fist hitting the table. He gasped quietly, looking up at the crazed cyborg, and thought that he was angry with him. Ryusaki stood there with a cold gaze, talking to someone through a mind-link. The young man realized by the expression on the leader's face that whatever was being said, wasn't a good thing. Kurosawa smiled in his mind, feeling a little hopeful that something will finally happen to these assholes.

"_What did you say, Kenji?"_ asked Ryusaki to the person he was mind-linking to.

"_Two armed cops just came out of the elevator in the hotel," _answered Kenji, who was an older-looking man in a security uniform. He sent him a visual as he stood in the lobby. _"As you can see, they look different than the other cops outside of your building." _He paused. _"They look real serious about this."_

"_Well, well,"_ replied the leader, _"Looks like we certainly have more guests to join the party."_ He watched the video from his comrade's eyes of the Major barking orders to the hotel receptionist while Togusa stood by her. _"I wonder who they work for? Are they from some kind of military branch, or what?"_

"_The woman said that they're from Public Security Section Nine, sir,"_

"_Oh?"_ Ryusaki was now more interested in them. _"Section Nine, very interesting." _He looked at Togusa, who was turned at an angle that he couldn't see what he looked like. _"I wonder..."_

"_What is it, Ryusaki?"_

"_Get the guy next to the pretty bitch to look over at you for me." _He demanded.

"_Want me to go over to them?"_

"_I don't care," _retorted Ryusaki. _"You have the uniform on, so use it. Report back to me when you have a description and picture of that man."_

"_Yes, sir,"_ Kenji closed the conversation, and made his way casually over to the two Section 9 members. While Kusanagi kept the female receptionist on edge with her demands, the man walked up behind Togusa.

"My, your partner is scary," he said, "How can you handle her?"

"Hmm?" Togusa turned around to face him. "Pardon?" He didn't hear him at first because of all the commotion in the lobby mixing with the Major's temper-filled voice.

"Oh, nothing," The man smiled politely. Too politely. His cybernetic eyes took a head shot of Togusa, and sent it over to another member of the terrorist group to find information on the ex-cop.

"No. What did you say?" asked the brown eyed human. He looked at him, and noticed that the man was part of the hotel's security.

"Oh, uh," he chuckled, "I'm sorry. I was saying that you're part of Section Nine, correct?"

"Yes," Togusa started to have a bad feeling about him. He instinctively rested his hand over the handle of his Matebe auto revolver cautiously. "Hey? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Kenji shook his head no, and smiled again. He bowed. "Just an old man with a curious mind."

"Then why...did you...?" asked Togusa, but was interrupted by the head of security of the hotel.

"Hey, Kenji,"A man in a business suit said, " There you are. Help the others evacuate the people on the top floor, would you please?"

Kenji nodded, and without another word, smiled and headed toward the elevator where three other employees were waiting. Motoko turned to Togusa when she was finally finished, and the two started to walk out of the hotel lobby to the street.

"What did that old man want with you?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Togusa. "He gave me a bad feeling when he wanted to know if we were from Section Nine." He then mumbled to himself, "Creepy old man..."

"Oh," The Major looked back when Kenji entered the elevator with the three employees. She contacted Ishikawa.

"_Ishikawa."_ She sent an image of Kenji. _"Get data on this man for me."_

"_Okay, Major,"_ Ishikawa started to look it up instantly._ "Be a few minutes tops."_

"_That's fine,"_ She went on. _"Borma," _Kusanagi contacted him, and also Saito and Pazu. _"You will go with Paz and Saito to retrieve Kenji and those employees he went into the elevator with. I want them to be questioned."_

"_Roger," _Borma said. He stood from his seat at another computer in the plane, and grabbed a gun, and headed out to meet with Saito and Pazu.

"_Where will he be headed to, Major?"_ asked Saito.

"_He'll be just below you on the top floor,"_ answered the Major. _"An easy prey for you guys."_

"_Good," _Pazu chimed in.

"_Just the way we like them,"_ Saito finished.

Inside the elevator. Kenji was answered by the one who he sent the picture to. _"Kenji,"_ the unknown person said, _"The man is named, Togusa. He used to work for the police before being transferred over to Section Nine. I'll sent you the rest of his profile to save some time."_

The information on Togusa was automatically sent, and Kenji scanned over it before contacting Ryusaki. _"Ryusaki,"_ he said. _"I have the information on the man you wanted to know of."_

Ryusaki was sitting back in the business chair, and frowned. _"Show me."_ He watched as a photo of Togusa and a profile popped up. Then came his police background. "That bastard...I knew it." He said out loud. "I like it when I guess correctly."

"_I'm glad my information to you made you happy,"_ Kenji replied, smiling. The elevator ride took several minutes, but when the ride stopped at the top floor, and the door opened. He looked at the guns pointed at him. _"Oh dear."_ He raised his hands up, and the other three people did the same with a mix of shock and horror in their faces.

Saito, Borma, and Pazu stood in the corridor with their guns aimed at shoulder-height. "Get out, now. All of you." Saito ordered. They backed up to let them out of the elevator.

"_What is it? What's wrong, Kenji?"_ demanded the leader.

"_I'm afraid that I was found out by more people like that scary woman and the man called Togusa,"_ he explained. _"I'll be going into autistic mode for now."_

"Damn it!" shouted Ryusaki. He punched the desk again, scaring all the hostages. After a moment, he calmed down, and laughed a little. "Oh well, that doesn't matter now. I have what I always wanted to have since the day my brother was arrested and sent to prison for the rest of his life."

Ryusaki turned his attention to his people, and said, "All of you get ready, and tell the others on the other floors to get ready for a fight,"

"Yes, sir." All of them said in unison, and a couple of them went out the door.

Togusa and The Major quickly darted across the street toward the alley where Batou and his Tachikoma were waiting for them to show up. The Tachikoma saw them, and greeted them once it deactivated it's camouflage to reveal itself.

"Where's Batou?" Major asked.

"He's looking for a way in while I stayed here to keep watch for you and Mr. Togusa," It said. "I can show you where he is, just follow me."

"No need for that," called out Batou. He jogged toward the three, disabling his camouflage. "Where were you two?"

Kusanagi smiled. "In the hotel across the street," she answered, "I had a heck of a hard time to get that woman receptionist to call each occupied room in the hotel to leave the area because of a bomb." Batou grinned. "That wasn't the only thing we had to deal with."

"Oh really?" Batou's grin became wider.

"There was a suspicious old man who seems to work there as a security guard," she continued, "He talked to Togusa, and asked him if we were from Section Nine. I guess he heard me tell that to that woman in the lobby. Togusa had a bad feeling about that man, and so I sent the others to arrest him so they can interrogate him and several others who were with him."

"Is that so?" Batou turned to Togusa. Togusa nodded. "Maybe your feelings will be right about him..."

"Hopefully," Togusa whispered.

"Batou, Togusa, cut the chatter," commanded the Major. "We need to infiltrate the building right now while there's still time." They nodded, and followed the Major toward the back of the building with the Tachikoma. "Where's the entrance you found?" She asked Batou.

"Right over here," Batou headed over to a basement door, and started to kick it, but was stopped by Motoko. "What?"

"Your way is too loud," she commented. The Major motioned for Togusa to open the door quietly.

"But his way is too slow," Batou protested. He stood out of Togusa's way to let him open the door, and waited. In a couple of minutes, the door clicked opened.

Togusa stood out of possible gunfire from the enemy, and hid in the corner from the door, and opened it while Batou and the Major stood on the other side. The Tachikoma was in the middle, ready to fire as it shined a light around the large basement.

"All clear," The Tachikoma told them.

"For now, at least," Major replied cautiously. "From here on out, we will use optical camouflage to try to avoid as much gunfights as possible. Engage the enemy when needed. Our job here is to take out the leader and find that dirty bomb before they activate it."

She gazed over at Togusa, making sure he really wanted to go, and when he nodded a reassuring yes, she silently pointed her hand inside. The team activated their camouflage, and one-by-one, headed inside the dim lit basement. A fight is on the horizon...

**A/N: Hey. Thanks for the reviews. I'll be working on Chapter Three, and hopefully get it uploaded by Sunday or Monday. It depends really. Questions/Comments/Etc are welcome, of course. What do you think of Chapter 2? Chapter 3 will be a lot of action, and long because when I write battle and/or fight scenes, I tend to be really long...hehe**

**Comments to my reviewers:**

**lunabear** – Thank you. I hope you do stick around for more. It's going to be a wild ride, I must say.

**Ben-hayag** – Sweet is a good way to put it.

**The-Anibee** – Wow. Thank you very much for your comment. Togusa's awesome. I wish he had more screen time in the anime.

**Lithiumflower56** – To be honest, my story looks like it is a Motogusa fic, but it isn't. Motoko and Togusa remind me of a big sister, little brother type of relationship, which is what I'll be aiming for in this fic.

**Starline** – Thank you, and I will. Feel free to slap me around if I don't.

**Kyo-Tatsu **– You wished it to be updated ASAP, you got it.


	3. Unseen

**Dark Entity**

**Three: Unseen**

Five minutes inside the basement of the seized building, Togusa quickly, yet carefully searched his assigned area. He moved from corner to corner, and carefully opened doors to look through closets and small rooms that were sectioned off to store certain supplies and equipment. After looking through a room halfway down the basement, he walked down to the next door and stopped beside the doorknob. Squatting down lower to the cement floor, he reached up and turned the knob until he heard a _click_, and then lightly pushed the door open. He slowly peeked in when the room seemed to be clear of any danger, but he raised his gun at shoulder level, pointing it inside.

His eyes widen, and he stiffened at the sight before him._'Major.' _He called her while he entered the room, deactivating his camouflage.

Togusa looked down when the tip of his foot made contact with a shell casing from a used bullet, and watched as it rolled to a stop near a pool of dry and coagulating blood. He turned on his flashlight attached to his assault rifle and scanned the bodies that lay strewn around the room. There were about 10 in all, and some were human while others were either partial or full cyborg as much as he could tell.

_'Togusa, report.'_ Major Kusanagi finally answered.

_'I found bodies of victims who were either shot multiple times, or their throats slashed brutally, and even both,'_ Togusa explained rather grimly. _'Looks like they've been dead for several hours...'_ He paused, leaning over while he barely paid any attention to what she was saying to him as he picked up the bullet his foot made contact with, and studied it under the light of his weapon. To his knowledge, the shell casing seemed to be from a .50 caliber weapon, which wasn't a good thing, and it made some sense now since the bodies were torn apart. There were more used bullet parts all over the place around the bodies.

Togusa turned back to the door, his eyes looking at the floor, and noticed some heavy footprints going in and out. He stood to walk out of the room with the shell casing still in his hand, and his eyes still on the ground. He never noticed the footprints belonging to boots of something large, and something armed with a heavy weapon.

_'I think the terrorists brought with them something large and dangerous, Major,'_ thought Togusa.

_'You saw something that made you think that too, I take it,'_ Motoko responded.

_'Same with me over here,'_ Batou interrupted. Him and his Tachikoma were following footsteps from the possible armoured suit he was thinking it was from. _'An armoured suit maybe.'_

_'It could be,'_ said the Major. _'The terrorists could have bought one illegally, or the police could have one they're using because they've been in the building for a couple of hours now.'_

"So, I guess they already searched this place on their way up then," Togusa muttered. The police could've told them that the basement was already cleared so they didn't have to waste time down here.

"Well," Kusanagi said out loud as she walked toward the elevator and a door that said **STAIRS** in big bold black lettering on a yellow background. "I guess all of you can now hurry up and meet me at the elevator since this place has already been checked out." Without a word, Batou and the Tachikoma hurried faster over to where she was located.

_'Alright, I'll be there in a minute,'_ said Togusa as he started to jog down the corridor toward the Major. On his way, he still kept an eye out for whatever that was down here before; always trust your instincts had been repeated to him from his superior officer at the police station when he was a rookie over there. He'll stick by those words if it was the last thing to do.

* * *

Ishikawa listened to Kenji, and sighed heavily. "I'm not going to ask you again," He cut the old man off, "Tell the truth now and stop playing dumb with me."

Kenji smiled, glancing at the others he was taken in with, and then looked back to Ishikawa who was sitting across from him.

Saito and Pazu kept an eye on the other three people, and they both wondered how long it would take for Ishikawa to punch Kenji if the older man didn't comply with their friend.

"My dear boy," said Kenji. "I'm not playing dumb with you. I simply don't have to answer your silly questions; I know my rights."

Ishikawa frowned, his eyes glaring at him. "All I need from you is for you to tell me who you're working for this time," he said. "I don't need for you to ramble on about your damn life story because that's not important." Kenji smiled oddly when he remembered the many lives he helped to take during his time in other countries. Ishikawa caught this. "You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"Am I?" Kenji chuckled. "I guess I am, but this is only a job one must do..." Trailing off, he glanced over at Saito and Pazu who were asking the three people he was with in the elevator questions. "...Just like you and your friends do."

"Who is your leader?" repeated Ishikawa for the fourth time.

"Find out for yourself," Kenji simply said. "You're a hacker, aren't you? Use your skills to figure that out, or did you?" He smiled when he saw Ishikawa glaring at him. "You don't know what I mean? Is it because each terrorist attack all over the world before we came here is making it difficult to know the real leader of our organization? Hmm?" Ishikawa tightened his hands into tight fists, but he allowed the man to go on. "To avoid people like you to capture the leader, our organization has select individuals for each assignment on government and important targets. You see now?"

His eyes widened when Ishikawa swung a quick fist, and he struck him hard in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. Kenji fell to his side onto the floor with a heavy thud next to Ishikawa's feet.

"Stupid piece of shit..." muttered the hacker. "Think you're clever, but you aren't."

_'Ishikawa,'_ Major Kusanagi's voice came through to him rather urgently. _'I hope you found information for us.'_

'Oh, yeah,' he replied. _'I'll send you what I know over to you right now.'_ He then added, _'I couldn't get a straight answer from Mr. Kenji though, so he's taking a short break at the moment.'_ She knew what he meant.

* * *

Inside the building, Kusanagi and the Tachikoma were in one area taking turns firing shots at some terrorists they encountered when they rounded a corner of the 10th floor. Togusa and Batou were already two floors above her, but weren't encountering any terrorists yet. After looking through the information Ishikawa sent, Motoko frowned, and started to fire her weapon at one of the terrorists who didn't have time to take cover. Bullets pierced into his forehead and blew his brains out through the back of his skull.

_'Different leaders?' _thought Motoko. _'Did you ask the other three people who were with Mr. Kenji? They should know something.'_

_'Saito said that the leader is up on the 40tth floor,'_ He answered. _'They don't even know what he looks like, but they know only that much because they're lower ranks in the organization.'_

Motoko activated her camouflage as she was getting ready to storm through the rest of the terrorists in the hallway, she concluded her conversation with Ishikawa. _'Hack into Mr. Kenji's cyber brain, and get the information we need that way.'_

_'Yes, ma'am,' _

_'Tachikoma,'_ ordered Motoko, _'Watch my back while I finish them off.'_

_'Roger!'_ said the Tachikoma as it activated it's camouflage, and turned on its wheels and did what it was told while the Major hurried toward the men who didn't notice her until it was too late for them to defend themselves. The hallway echoed gun fire, screams, and then silence. Only one man was alive, but barely. He struggled to lift himself to try to avenge his comrades, but the Major quickly slammed him back down on his front, and kept her foot over the middle of his back. She aimed the muzzle of her assault rifle at his face, and glared at him when she showed herself to the frightened, seriously injured man.

"D-Don't kill me, please!" He begged. "Please don't kill me."

"Give me a real reason why I shouldn't kill you," she replied.

"I'll tell you anything," The man practically shouted. "Anything that you want."

Motoko held a smirk from forming. "You have five minutes. Starting now."

* * *

Togusa quickly walked down the hallway, keeping his gun raised while he carefully watched out for any of the terrorists or hostages. Him and Batou continued to search the floor they were on before heading up to the next floor. Three floors above them, the police were conducting their own counter-terrorism business by tapping into their networks, and calling the leader, and then relaying the information over to Ishikawa who could dive into the net to gain more information. The only thing they've been unable to achieve is the name of the leader, but they had a feeling they would learn soon.

_'Batou,'_ said Togusa. _'Who do you think the leader might be from the database Ishikawa sent us? I think I have an idea.'_ He slowed down to a slower place._ 'Want to hear it?'_ He abruptly stopped mid-way down the hall. _'Batou?'_

Already on edge ever since he was in the basement, and saw the dead who were gunned down in the storage room, and fully expecting something wrong, he spun around. But there was no Batou behind him, nor any enemy to deal with except for his own nervousness and the thick silence in the hallway. Even if he was hidden by the optical camouflage, he could be seen by those with a sharp eye because of the faint translucent distortion it creates.

_'Batou?'_ Togusa repeated. He looked down the hallway, and the rooms they were recently in were closed with no sign of his partner. He felt a rising amount of frustration building right then, backed up slowly in the middle of the corridor toward the next flight of stairs.

Was his eyes just hacked? He remembered when he was sent to investigate that social welfare facility a while back, and his eyes were hacked then, but now? _'No...I came fully prepared this time.'_ He thought silently. Togusa didn't understand. Batou was two feet behind him, talking randomly about the mission, and then nothing.

Togusa breathed out slowly the breath he just realized he held. His heartbeat and breathing were elevating because of his nerves. _'Big man...' _He called to Batou again. _'Hey. Answer me.'_

Nothing but silence.

"Damn it..." murmured Togusa. After giving in to the fact that things were actually going downhill for him, he decided that his eyes were hacked, and that Batou probably got hacked as well. Maybe trying to contact the others could give him more of a conclusion to this new problem of his.

'Major?' Togusa paused for a moment to wait for her to answer. Nothing, but then he heard a faint, strange static-like sound in his mind. He winced a little until it faded and shook his head. He continued to back up, and looking over his shoulder toward the exit door where he could go back down to where he thought the Major would be. 'Ishikawa?' Still no answer so far.

_'Saito? Pazu? Borma?'_ No answer from them either.

_'Chief?'_ Silence. _'Anyone?'_

Togusa, surprising himself, started to panic. _'Someone answer me, damn it!'_

The hand holding the gun at the trigger dropped to his side, and his other hand covered his eyes. The young man stood silently, dealing with not only his nerves, but his twitching, and his sudden, panicking mind. He never realized his camouflage deactivated until he opened his eyes to gaze out between the space of his fingers. His brown eyes darted from left to right, and his mind coaxed him to keep calm, and to not allow himself to lose it.

_'Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm...' _Coaxed the inner voice in his mind mildly.

"Who the hell hacked my eyes? My senses?" Togusa wondered out loud while the inner voice continued to tell him to stay calm. "Who the hell hacked me...who are you?" He whispered between jittery breaths of air. The air smelled a little strange, but he thought nothing of it as he breathed in deeply. _'Damn it, Togusa. Relax.'_ He told himself.

After a moment, Togusa sluggishly raised his rifle, beginning to feel calmed down, but not as much as he wanted to feel.

"Mister?" A voice. A young voice that didn't register to him at first quietly called him from behind.

Startled, Togusa turned, eyes widened, and the gun aimed at the ready with his finger itching to push the trigger to release the bullets inside. He gasped, his eyes widening as far as they could go, and he moved his finger away from the trigger. A boy, not even six years old wore a blood-splattered shirt and blue jeans stood there, gazing up at him with tired eyes that has seen too much.

Togusa looked around cautiously before slowly lowering his weapon, and slipped the sling over his shoulder. "Hey," he whispered mildly, "What are you doing here?" The boy stepped back a little when Togusa took three steps closer to him.

"Hey..." Togusa gave him a warm smile. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you because you're safe with me."

The child blinked, and didn't move away when Togusa knelt in front of him so he wouldn't seem intimidating since he was taller than him. He knows how kids are when it came to height of someone – they become even more scared, and are less likely to talk in a bad situation such as this. He reached up to rest a hand gently on the boy's shoulder, and felt the boy tense for a moment, and then relaxed.

_Good. He seems real, and not fake like some kind of hack...I guess the hacking is done?'_ Although, he felt uncertain of that.

"I'm Togusa," He introduced himself, "I work for Public Security Section Nine." While adding, "I'm a cop in other words." Togusa paused to let his words sink in before asking the boy's name.

"Sanjiro," answered the boy. "Are you really a cop?" He asked, studying Togusa curiously.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh..."

"I'm going to help you, but," he asked, "I need to know if there's anymore hostages, can you tell me?"

"In the Day Care room," Sanjiro answered, "My mommy dropped me off there before going to work."

"Okay," Togusa stood. "Where is this Day Care at? Show me, please."

Sanjiro nodded. "Down the hall, mister," he said, grabbing Togusa by the hand. "I can show you."

Togusa followed quickly behind him. "How far down?"

"It's over there," pointed Sanjiro.

They ended up being at the end of the hallway, and Togusa pulled his hand out of the kid's grip, and lightly pushed Sanjiro out of the way.

"Stay out of the way for a minute while I open the door," Togusa gazed at him sternly. "Okay?"

"Kay," whispered the child. Togusa pointed for him to sit down on the other side of the door, which he did.

Togusa then activated his camouflage, stood on the other side by the doorknob, and reached over to open the door a crack. He held his weapon at the ready, pushed the door wide open with the muzzle of his gun, held his breath, and then entered the dark room. Another dark room, he sighed. There was a gasp from inside, and he took a step closer to shine the flashlight on his gun around the room. In the corner of the room were a group of women and children, scared and exhausted-looking, all stared back at him.

He lowered his weapon, stepped back into the doorway to bring Sanjiro inside so he could shut the door, and locked it. He then turned on the light after finding the switch on the wall. It lit up the whole room to reveal about twenty people.

"Crap..." Togusa muttered. If this is real, and not a hack, he is going to have a hard time getting them down to safety because of the number of children he wouldn't want to be caught in gunfire.

A woman stood, and slowly walked over to him. She looked at him with a mixture of expectations and distrust. "Are you going to help us?" She asked. "You're not one of them bastards, are you?"

"I'm from Public Security Section Nine, ma'am," He answered her second question to assure her. "I'm going to help all of you out of this building."

Another woman sobbed, comforting another child as Sanjiro sat down near them. She was breaking down, Togusa could tell. "Please..." She said between her sobs. "Help us."

"I'll get everyone in here out of here safe and sound," he reassured them. "There are others here from Section Nine who will help too."

_'I just need to find them,'_ He said to himself.

"Follow me, and be quiet." Togusa started to turn toward the door, but stopped. "Huh?" He returned his gaze at the people he was trying to save.

They stared, and he realized they were staring passed him instead. Something was behind him, and when he turned to face what was behind him, and fire his weapon, a large hand belonging to an armoured suit closed around his neck, and jerked him off of his feet. The assault rifle let out a burst of bullets into the floor before it flew out of his hand as the person in the armoured suit slammed Togusa up at the ceiling, and then threw him across the room.

Togusa's back roughly made contact with the wall as he hit it, and slumped to the floor. His breath was knocked out of him, and he could feel a rib or two were cracked from the impact of being thrown. He laid on the floor for a moment, trying to take in a breath, but he was gasping for air that wasn't able to reach his lungs for a couple of seconds. He painstakingly struggled to at least get up on his hands and knees. As he did so, the armoured suit bounded over to him, and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

He grabbed for his revolver, and fired all six rounds into the armour, but it barely did any damage. The terrorist inside the suit laughed at Togusa. "That won't work, you idiot."

The man pulled him up off the ground again, and slammed Togusa face first into the wall he threw him at moments ago, while the people looked on in frozen horror. They knew the armoured suit was in the room, hiding with its camouflage on, but their lives were in the terrorist's hand for them to not be able to tell him about the danger. Togusa, if he knew, would have told them to come out from the safety of the hallway instead.

The dry wall started to crack some more, and Togusa let out a muffled moan of pain. Blood leaked from his nose, and several cuts on his face as the armoured suit decided to continue slamming him several more times until Togusa didn't know where he was. The terrorist held him against the wall, and the Section Nine agent hung there as if he were dead since he could barely move a muscle. He wondered when the terrorist would end his life in front of the people who he promised he was going to save.

Blood and dust nearly covered his face and upper torso. He then felt the large hand release him, and he dropped hard to the floor.

'Batou...Major...' Togusa tried to contact the two, but there was no answer from either end.

He could still feel his emptied Matebe revolver still clutched weakly in his hand as he laid on his side. Togusa forced himself to stand up again, but barely succeeded like the first time.

More laughter of vile amusement from the man in the suit. "Funny how non-cyborgs try to be the hero in shit like this," he said to the women and children. "Especially ones like this dumbass."

Togusa mumbled, "Go to hell," when a large robotic hand snatched a handful of his hair, and raised him up to his knees before throwing him to the floor. He slid a few feet toward the horrified people, and stopped. Lying on his back, he noticed through his blurred vision the assault rifle located at arms reach, and he painstakingly rolled over onto his stomach to make it easier for him to grab for it. Stupid move.

The terrorist realized what Togusa was trying to reach for, and quickly pressed a heavy steel foot over the young man's back. Togusa's eyes widen, and he let out a loud yelp of pain, and struggled somewhat when he felt pressure slowly being applied on his back.

"Shit!" shouted Togusa, agony filling his voice.

"Say your prayers, man," the man laughed. He was about to crush him, Togusa could feel the armoured vest he wore around him start to crack, and his lungs were unable to breathe again, but the pressure stopped suddenly.

_'What did I say to you?'_ demanded Ryusaki through a video link to the other terrorist. _'Don't kill him because I want him alive, not dead, moron.'_

_'Oh, sorry,'_ replied the man, _'Must have slipped my mind or something.'_ He was having fun with this armoured suit like he enjoyed it earlier before the cops showed up. He sighed in disappointment, gazing down at Togusa who laid on the floor, breathing breathlessly with his eyes closed.

_'Bring him up here,'_ Ryusaki said. _'Be careful of those cops, so use the stairs.'_ He was smiling in the video chat. He watched the whole thing – from the hacking to the assault on Togusa. He had a good plan he wanted to do, and it's coming true each time. _'Hurry up.' _He added before ending the transmission.

"Right..." Lifting the foot off of Togusa, he opened the hatch to exit the suit, and climbed out of it. He jumped down next to the down agent, and eagerly kicked him in the side; breaking several more ribs. "Eh, I don't like you cops."

Togusa cried out, and spit up some blood, but couldn't move at all, even though he wasn't paralyzed; At least, he thought he wasn't.

"Hey..." whispered the terrorist. Togusa groggily fixed his eyes at his attacker, wondering what the hell he wanted. "This is where you black out." He lifted his foot, and kicked him in the head with a huge smile on his face.

Togusa saw the foot coming down at him quickly, and then everything went dark after he felt a shot of pain through his head.

**A/N:** Sorry this is late, but yeah, I hope all of you know what's going on. If you don't feel free to check out my forum or my profile. It says the same thing, but at least I can keep everyone up to day with my forum. Anyway, not much action I thought I was going to write, but what can you do when you're busy with other things? There's still action...Togusa getting hurt. Ouchie, you can say. Thanks for the reviews, but I won't be replying to each one this time – maybe the next chapter.. :) Meh, I hope this was okay...I like it, but I think I could've written better. Must be my tiredness talking...heh.


	4. Taken

**Dark Entity**

**4 – Taken**

Togusa's eyelids slowly parted open, and blinked a couple of times but his vision was still a bit blurry afterwards. He found himself staring down at his lap, and then remembered what happened to him. Lifting up his head slowly, wincing every time he breathed because of his broken ribs, he looked straight out in front of him. He let out a quiet gasp when he realized he was in the meeting room where more hostages were sitting, and staring either back at him or at their clasp hands nervously. His light brown eyes shifted around the room when he tried to move, but his hands were tied tightly behind him in the wooden chair he was sitting in. He tried to move his legs, but they too, were tied with some kind of restraint, he couldn't tell though.

"Well, well," whispered Ryusaki from behind him. "I was wondering how long you'd wake up after getting your ass kick by my subordinate."

Togusa narrowed his eyebrows curiously, and looked over his shoulder to see who it was. _'Is he the leader?' _He thought.

Ryusaki stood behind him, and before Togusa could get a good look to see who he was, he put him in a tight headlock. He squeezed his neck hard and quick, just to hear Togusa choke when his air was blocked from entering his lungs. He relaxed a little for him to breathe again, but didn't release his hold completely when he reached around to grab the young man's jaw. Placing his face near the side of Togusa's, he smiled, and whispered to him.

"In a few minutes," Ryusaki explained, "I'd like for you to do something for me."

From the corner of his eye, Togusa gazed at him, wincing painfully. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded under a hoarse voice.

"You don't know?" He asked. "Oh my. It's not important right now, but I would like for you to know several other things..."

"What's that?" frowned Togusa.

"Number one," started Ryusaki. "Your friends who are in the building with you are having a heck of a time fighting all of my comrades." Pausing, he noticed the blank expression over his face. "Oh? You don't look worried."

"No."

Ryusaki smiled slowly. "You should be, my friend," he explained why. "I have two armoured suits and twenty of my men shooting at them on separate floors." He chuckled. "I wouldn't contact them though, because my hacker friend placed a barrier around the room so those who don't have the access aren't able to contact each other through mind-link."

Togusa's eyes widen, his face mixed with worry and pain. He attempted to contact the Major and then Batou, but errors popped up several times. "No..." murmured the injured Section 9 agent.

"Now that you see my point, I can continue," He glanced up at the hostages, and smiled. "I sent those cops who were waiting a couple of floors above you before you were attacked earlier to their graves." Tightening his choke hold and his hand over Togusa's jaw, he added, "Lastly, since you're more important to me, I don't need the rest of you ladies and gentlemen."

He stood, laughing when he heard all of the hostages gasp in fright. Releasing his hold on Togusa, and took out a syringe with a micro-sized needle from a box that was inside his pocket. He grabbed the man's hair, craned his head to the left, and inserted an inch long protruding needle inside Togusa's temple.

"Ah!" Togusa yelped. His body tensed as his eyes shut tightly as the needle invaded inside his skull to his brain. When Ryusaki pressed his thumb down on the syringe, a light greenish liquid of a small amount left and entered into his captive, and seconds later, Togusa felt a slight burning sensation through his head, and into his eyes. His eyelids shot open when he started to panic and sweat profusely. _'What did he give me!'_ He wondered.

"This has tiny micromachines eye doctors are currently developing for humans who have minor accidents to their eyes that can be save if they don't want an artificial eye made," explained Ryusaki, "It causes the eyes to not close when they do laser surgery on the person's eyeball." He added, "Of course, our type is a little more painful than theirs."

Gritting his teeth, Togusa stared at the hostages they were going to save from these terrorists with a pained look. The drug was affecting the nerves controlling his eyelids and even his eyelids as the drug caused them to dilate.

Still gripping Togusa's hair in his hand, he turned to two terrorists who were standing behind him waiting for orders. He told them silently to start firing on the hostages while he gets Togusa ready. Ryusaki returned his attention to Togusa while he reaches back to pull out a cable from his own neck, and inserted it inside the port within the back of Togusa's neck.

"Enjoy the entertainment my comrades will give you while I want you to broadcast this message over the news across Japan who are talking about our situation at the moment." The leader cyber-hacked into Togusa to make him say whatever he wanted to say without any of the agent's control.

_'Azuma,'_ Ryusaki said to the hacker, _'Ready to hack through the media?'_

_'It's ready,' _answered Azuma, _'Start whenever you're ready, sir.'_

Ryusaki smiled gleefully. "Lets start this then." He closed his eyes, and fell silent.

Togusa watched in horror as the two gunmen were beginning to shoot needlessly at each hostage when he started to speak to the media and showing what was happening from his very eyes while a video camera the hacker hacked into from the desk in front of him showed who he was to everyone watching it, or were forced to watch it from a hack.

The words were forced out of his mouth at each breath he took, and each passing second, he wished the one who attacked him would've killed him instead of keeping him alive for that Ryusaki. The worst thing was watching all the men and women were being murdered needlessly in front of his very eyes he couldn't close.

"We are the Trinity Circle Organization," Ryusaki forced Togusa to explain. Togusa's heart and breathing quickened, and more sweat escaped through each pore. "We have decided to end this mission by choosing our hostages' fate in this matter because our simple demand you people weren't able to accomplish has not been met. Your choice in deciding to infiltrate these premises when you promised not to allow it is your downfall."

"All of the law enforcement, including Section Nine should award themselves with the knowledge of letting the hostages find an untimely death when they hoped you were going to rescue them from us." He took in a much needed breath, but was interrupted with Ryusaki's final message to the media who were broadcasting it live. "This means that the bomb has been activated and will execute in five minutes once this message ends."

Ryusaki unplugged the cable from Togusa, and ended the transmission. Togusa gasped, shaking in the chair when the effects of the drug gradually wore off. He felt another syringe being used, but this time was inserted into the back of his neck; near the base of his skull. He stared wide-eyed in horror at the dead men and women who were slumped back in their seats or laying over their space on the large table surrounded by blood.

Suddenly, Togusa become dizzy, and watched as everything in the room started to spin. His stomach tightened into a tight ball within his abdomen, and the feeling of nausea washed over him while the floor quickly rose up to meet him, and then he passed out.

Ryusaki cut the rope that tied Togusa's wrists, and then went down to cut the rope around his ankles, which were tied to each front leg of the chair. He motioned for the two men who were with him in the room, and ordered them to take the agent to follow him out the door to escape through an unsecured exit Azuma kept watch on.

"If those two Section Nine members and that machine they're with survives the shootout, " whispered Ryusaki as they moved down the hallway. "They're going to have a surprise, but I'm sure they were able to watch their friend..." Smirking, he glanced back at the man the two terrorists were carrying between them, and dragging his feet behind while they held their machine guns strapped to their shoulders. This is where the true fun begins.

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness, and the shortness but how things are looking, I'll be able to update this once a month when I'm busy, and maybe twice a month when I'm not busy. About my grandma, she's getting better, and starting to have feeling in her left arm and leg where the stroke left her paralyzed. Good news. She's a stubborn mule so she won't give up. I gave her a pep talk too to encourage her. Thanks for reviewing. Any questions about the fic, I'll be more than happy to respond. Probably in my forum if the questions need to be answered when I know that I'll not update the rest of this month. That's a maybe though. I know one thing, how I have things planned out for this fic, it's going to be a long story to work on-possibly my longest yet.**


	5. Into Darkness

**Dark Entity**

**5 – Into Darkness**

Memories of seeing the hostages being murdered right in front of him returned in his dream. In horror, he watched as they were gunned down needlessly without mercy. He tried to shut his eyes, not wanting to see anymore of this, but he couldn't.

"...!" He tried to scream, but not a sound came out.

Suddenly, Togusa snapped out of unconsciousness. "AHH!" He screamed, which echoed around the empty room, and echoed into his earlobes. He gasped for air, his chest heaving up and down, and a cold layer of sweat covered his skin. He stared wide-eyed at the bare wall in front of him until he realized where he was. Catching his breath, he looked around the room that was lighted by one light hanging above him. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, dripping off of his chin, and landed on his bare chest before rolling down it. His arms were outstretched above him, and his wrists were painfully tied tightly to a hook in the ceiling. His bare feet barely could reach the cold cement floor as he hung there for who knows how long. His body still ached from being attacked by the armoured suit he crossed paths with...

Togusa's eyes widened._ 'Major and Batou!' _He thought, and wondered if they were okay when he remembered what the terrorist's leader mentioned to him. The man chuckled. _'Of course they are, don't be an idiot.'_ He lowered his eyes, and sighed a shuddery breath.

He then absentmindedly twisted his wrists, but grimaced when the rope seemed like it became tighter. A small commotion of voices startled the Section 9 member, and he looked over his shoulder when the door unlocked, and squeaked as it opened wide to reveal a group of armed men. They entered the room, followed by the one called Ryusaki. The men surrounded him quietly, and Ryusaki stopped behind him.

Ryusaki gazed up at him with an amused smirk on his face when Togusa looked away. "I see that you're finally awake," He looked at Togusa's back, and noticed a scar from a bullet wound. He reached up and tapped his finger over the scar, and said, "Looks like someone tried to kill you, and thankfully they didn't." He smiled happily.

Togusa gasped a little, his back muscles tensed, and he jumped a little when he felt Ryusaki's finger touch the place where he was shot by one of the members from that Narcotics Suppression Squad before bailing out the window.

"Don't touch me," Togusa sneered.

Ryusaki stopped, smiling up at him as he walked around to face him. He noticed the exit wound on Togusa's chest. "Ha-ha. That damn bullet went through you," He added, "You're a tougher cop than I thought. You can get it fixed better than that these days, you know."

"Shut up, you bastard," muttered Togusa. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"Hey!" Ryusaki glared up at him. "Be patient, and I'll get to that point." He smiled darkly. "Now, where was I?"

"Cut the crap..." Togusa murmured. He closed his eyes, wishing he was elsewhere. This guy certainly knows how to piss someone off. Normally, he wouldn't be quick-tempered, but this situation brought his nerves up to their limits, and Ryusaki was certainly pushing him to his breaking point.

"How's your wife and kids?" Ryusaki suddenly asked.

Togusa's eyelids shot open. He looked murderously at the leader who smiled up at him, and for a moment, he didn't move as he glared coldly at Ryusaki. The question about his beloved wife and children wasn't anything he suspected a terrorist to ask, unless – Togusa eyes widened in horror. _'No!'_

"What did you do to them?" shouted Togusa.

He swung a kick toward Ryusaki's face. Ryusaki dodged it, snatching his hand around the ankle, and threw a hard fist into the man's abdomen.

"Aaaauugh!" Togusa shouted. The impact of the punch caused the air to be knocked out of him, and his body tensed up at the excruciating pain he received. He couldn't even move while the leader kept a hold around his ankle.

"Hold him while I cut him down," Togusa heard him say when he shut his eyes and rested his head back, groaning in pain that seemed to never cease this weak.

Two men strapped their weapons to their shoulder and approached Togusa, and securely held his legs while Ryusaki roughly pulled down the hook, which was on a chain to lower Togusa enough so he could cut him down. He then pulled out a combat knife from his belt, and started to saw at the rope, but not at his wrists. After less than thirty seconds, the last string was about to be cut, and the leader told the two men to let go of their captive's legs. They did as they were told, and Togusa dropped down, but fell into Ryusaki, who wrapped his arms around him to hold him up for several moments.

"I'm not the type to go and hurt a man's wife and kids, nor are either of my people" he said in his ear, "We'll leave that up to others who are into that shit." He paused, and satisfied on not receiving any more response from Togusa, he went on. "Now then..." He trailed off as he pushed him off of him, and threw him to the floor.

Togusa landed hard on his backside, and the back of his skull smacked against the hard concrete. His world went black for a moment, but Ryusaki slapped his face several times to wake him up. Ryusaki grasped his hands around his neck and forehead, and made him look up into his eyes.

"Believe me," He started. "There's so many terrible things I want to do to you for what you did to my brother's life because you ruined it. You ruined our lives for God knows how long. I hate you for that. I despise you so much that I want to kill you in the worst possible way."

Togusa looked at him, narrowing his eyes. He didn't know what the man was talking about. _'His brother?'_

"So, instead of killing you to take revenge on the behalf of my brother," continued Ryusaki, "I thought about just giving you a beating, and watching it on the side. It'll be my entertainment for the evening.." Smiling, while adding, "Then, later on, I'll give you something else. Something I've never thought would be possible to do to my enemy until now."

With that settled, he grabbed his neck with both hands, and easily lifted him up off the ground, and then violently pushed him toward one of his men. Togusa staggered over, and his stomach met with a butt of a rifle.

"GAH!" Togusa doubled over, grabbing onto the man's sleeve to stay on his feet. Ryusaki smiled, and walked over to a wall, and leaned up against it as he watched them push Togusa all around their circle of punishment. They punched, kicked, and used their guns to beat Togusa, and hitting him where ever they were able to make contact with.

Bleeding, bruised, and exhausted, Togusa staggered to the floor, and dropped in a heap. His eyes were barely open, blood leaked around his eye, but he was too exhausted to even care as he started to slip back into darkness.

"All right," muttered Ryusaki. "Atsushi, Jun'Ichi, carry him back to the other room so Ayame can clean him up."

"Yes, sir!" The two he ordered bowed and grabbed Togusa by the arms and legs, and carefully carried him out of the room and down the corridor.

Ryusaki sighed, and smiled to himself while the rest of his men walked out of the room to go back to what they were doing before he gathered them up to bring him here. He could've done much worst to Togusa, but he wouldn't be able to give him the Dark Entity if he was dead. "Hmm." He chuckled. The Dark Entity, the best thing his brother came up with, but was now used for his advantage that most people, like the police and the government, would think as an act of terrorism. No, to him, it was an act of justice against the governments of the world. The Japanese government will play by his book once he uses Togusa against them, and that is his plan.

_'Those damn Section Nine members fucked up my comrades without any problem,_' He angrily thought. _'They will pay soon.'_

**A/N:** Yay. I finally updated this. Better than nothing, and I didn't want anyone to wait any longer. So, I had to update this. As always, tell me what you think. Let me guess, you hate Ryusaki? I hate him too. I'll see you when I next update.


End file.
